


cutting off cascades

by jeien



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Haircuts, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: "How short would you like it?""However short you wish it to be."





	cutting off cascades

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick late-night thing about haircuts!

“How short would you like it?”

He simply stares ahead, vaguely registering the feeling of slender fingers combing through his wet hair.

“However short you wish it to be.”

A hum sounds from behind him, a pleasant mix of amused and considerate. “You’re giving me quite a bit of power, my dear.”

“This was your idea to begin with.”

There’s truth to the statement: after all, it was his prince who had wondered what he would look like with his hair cut short. A short rally of _Truly? Yes. Very truly? Yes, sire. Absolutely sure? Your Highness, please just get on with it_ later and they sit themselves at the banks of a creek close to the estate where they’re staying for the duration of their sojourn with a towel, a comb, a hand mirror and a pair of scissors on hand.  

“It was just a fanciful thought,” his prince says. “No doubt that you will still be my handsome companion regardless.”

He doesn’t scoff. He’s already used to such praises and even more of the man’s strange affections, like the way those fingers linger at his neck. Perhaps if he were younger—if this had happened centuries earlier—he would give the reaction his prince wants.

A hand moves to gently tug at his braid. “Shall this stay?”

It only takes a moment for him to decide that he doesn’t want to think too deeply about it. He pulls the ribbon free, letting the three ropes of hair come undone. After all, it’s not as if there’s anyone in this world who shares his face. There’s no need to make a distinction anymore.

“It’s a bit of a shame, though,” his prince says as he makes careful and deliberate snips. For all his whims, it’s surprising of him to show actual skill in the task—even more that he’s taking it as seriously as he is. “It must have taken a long time to grow to this length.”

“It’ll grow again. I have time.” _You already know this_ remains unsaid.

“ _We_ have time, you mean.” _Since I’m not letting you go_ also remains unsaid. He understands nonetheless. 

A long while later, he sees his prince come around to take a final look with a satisfied curl of his lips.

“Very, _very_ handsome,” his prince reiterates, pressing a kiss onto his forehead. “Want to see?”

“No. I’ll just take your word for it. We should head back.”

He dunks his head into the water one last time before they pack their things and set off, leaving behind strands of pearl fall lie atop the grass like freshly fallen dandelion seeds of failed wishes. He lets the past to sink into the dirt, laying the man named Elefseus to rest at last.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me at [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/jeienb/)


End file.
